


A snowflake for his snowflake

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, and this is more based on big bang but different, another big bang theory au, hiccup is more of a sap here, it is leonerd and penny, though instead of sheldon and amy, welll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has been gone for a few months on a scentific reasons up to antarcica leaving his boyfriend back at the apartment. He has something special for him when he comes home though</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snowflake for his snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup never really expected much with how he is an his major to actually date some one like Jack but he was so when he had to go on expedition and comes home after four months he can only hope Jack was still wanting to be with him of all people   
> \-   
> day contrabution to hijack week

 

Ok he was going to do it.

That was one of his many first thoughts when he thought about asking out Jack. He had been trying to ask out Jack since he first met the guy when he moved in for collage last year. Now living with Aster while hard the guy didn’t mind him being gay only changing girlfriends to boyfriends in a roommate agreement and how it was better because it ‘lessened the chance of him impregnating someone and a child would end up in their apartment. Flynn and Guy could care less too (Though to be honest he full heartedly believe the two were dating for the first few weeks of knowing them). But the experimental physicist major was the only one to be teased when the new boy next door moved in and bumped into then pearly white smile and baby blues. Hiccup said hi at least four times. Later after prompting from Aster in front of their other friends Hiccup admitted their children would be smart and beautiful. Which made Flynn remark ‘they would also be lactose intolerant, short and left handed with a prone to accidents’. Which ended in Guy asking if Jack was even Gay. Because both he and Flynn stumbled a but when seeing Jack though posing to be perfectly straight men Jack did have a little feminine charm until he started to speak showing a ridiculously. Low voice and masculine attitude. Guy could speak properly after they heard his voice. (Yes Jack came into there apartment and asked for a shower) Imagine Hiccup’s delight to find out Jack was Bi. He had a chance. So thus started a ridiculously long and awkward relationship on Hiccup’s side pining for the white haired boy across the way. When Hiccup finally did ask him out and Jack said YES. Hiccup was over the moon!

Hiccup couldn’t fathom why Jack wanted him but he was happy he did. Though the few months in the Arctic which was for his class, why they would send university students up was a mystery, were hard (Jack reminded Hiccup of winter and oh look at that the arctic was an endless winter).   
Hiccup could only hope Jack waited as the four of them walked up the stairs sporting beard (no doubt his father would be proud of) Hiccup noticed dully he felt taller. He walked over and knocked on the door waiting a second scratching at his itchy beard remembering his dad’s large bushy facial hair.

Maybe he should have shaved- the door opened to Jack in boxers and a loose tank top.

"Hiccup?" He asked softly and Hiccup noted yes he was taller and waved awkwardly.

"Hey Jack-" he didn’t expect the press of lithe body and pale lips on his and thin hands on his shoulders gripping his Jacket. Hiccup subconsciously wrapped his arms around the now shorter male. Then he was pulled into the dorm he happily closed the door. Which had Jack pushing Hiccup to the couch.

"God I missed you." Jack sighed against his lips holding him like he was going to disappear again and Hiccup’s heart fluttered because really if you had someone beautiful you pretty sure you deeply cared for (dare say loved) kissing you holding you so you wouldn’t leave again saying they missed you? They waited for you? They never wanted you gone that long again? Wouldn’t you feel you were over the moon? Still he could have taken it farther he could of had. He should have but he wanted to see Jack’s face.

"I want to give you something." Hiccup pulled away and Jack stared at him confused on why Hiccup (who was now taller and that beard really shouldn’t look that sexy, cute little weecup you grew up sexier with out me D:) would stop their reunion make out. Hiccup dug in his coat that was recently taken off from the taller.

He finally pulled out a glass box.   
He handed it to Jack smiling embaressedly. Jack took it confused but gave a smile.

"Thanks Hic ah-" hiccup chuckled and held it up to show light through it there was something small in the middle.

"It is ah.. A snowflake…. From the artic. It ah had this um…. I made it so it wouldn’t melt ever. A perfectly preserved snowflake." Jack’s eyes widened as he actually took in the gift. No doubt it took Hiccup forever to catch a snowflake like that but preserve it and keep it safe? Jack stared at the gift trying to examine the delicate object wedged in the glass.

"I mean it isn’t really that cool or um special but it reminded me of you and if you don’t like it I could-" Jack cut Hiccup off by kissing him deeply. Hiccup’s voice didn’t change much nor did his personality. He was still the same small adorable guy that couldn’t stop saying Hi or would stare at him tripping over himself to compliment Jack call Jack handsome and beautiful, who had said how sweet and kind Jack was he was amazing through and through. The same genius that would go one for hours about some comic and how it could apply in reality or had a sarcastic comment for everything and had a strong personality. Sweet Hiccup who got him a snowflake that would never melt.

"I love it. I love you thank you so much it is the sweetest most amazing gift ever. Thank you." Hiccup stared at Jack with wide eyes and smiled softly. Waiting to say these words for months.

"I love you too." And Jack realized his words but stared at Hiccup and while it was scary… It was Hiccup. They kissed deeply and Jack set aside the little snowflake.   
He would find a special place for it after thanking Hiccup thoroughly.

((I have been in a Big Bang theory kick. This has been modified for Hijack week it is collage AU any way yep I did this on my phone so sorry))


End file.
